1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, more particularly to a heat-dissipating device that has a high heat-dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional heat-dissipating device 11 that includes a planar plate 111, a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 112, and a fan unit 113. The planar plate 111 has top and bottom surfaces. The heat-dissipating fins 112 are formed on a right end portion of the top surface of the planar plate 111. The fan unit 113 is mounted on a left end portion of the top surface of the planar plate 111.
During assembly, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the bottom surface of the planar plate 111 is first disposed on a heat source 13, such as a graphics processing unit (GPU) of a video graphics array (VGA) card. Thereafter, the fan unit 113 is connected to a power source.
During a cooling operation, heat generated by the heat source 13 is conducted through the planar plate 111 to the heat-dissipating fins 112, and, at the same time, the fan unit 113 generates airflow to cool the heat-dissipating fins 112, thereby removing the heat conducted by the heat-dissipating fins 112.
Although the aforementioned conventional heat-dissipating device 11 achieves its intended purpose, the conventional heat-dissipating device 11 has a low heat-dissipating efficiency.